U.S. Pat. No. 6,596,899 issued Jul. 22, 2003 relates to a s,s′-bis-α,α′-disubstituted-α″-acetic acid)-trithiocarbonate and derivatives thereof can be used as an initiator, chain transfer agent, or terminator for polymerization of monomers such as free radical polymerizable monomers. Homopolymers, copolymers, and the like as well as block copolymers can be made utilizing the trithio carbonate compound such as in a living free radical polymerization as well as to form telechelic polymers.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/219,403 filed Aug. 15, 2002 relates to a toughener comprising a trithiocarbonate polymer having an epoxy end group which is utilized with various thermosettable polymers such as epoxy, polyurethane, and the like. A toughened composition is made by curing the thermosettable polymer and the toughener utilizing various curing agents. U.S. application Ser. No. 10/219,403 is hereby fully incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,335 filed Oct. 23, 2002 and Ser. No. 10/681,679 filed Oct. 8, 2003 relate to dithiocarbonate derivatives, along with a process for preparing the same. The dithiocarbonate compounds can be utilized as initiators, chain transfer agents and/or terminators in controlled free radical polymerizations. The dithiocarbonates can also be used to produce polymers having a narrow molecular weight distribution. These compounds can also introduce functional groups into the resulting polymers. The dithiocarbonate compounds have low odor and are substantially colorless. U.S. application Ser. Nos. 10/278,335 and 10/681,679 are hereby fully incorporated by reference.
Telechelic di-functional hydroxyl-terminated vinyl polymers are generally not readily available, especially hydroxyl-terminated acrylate polymers.